The present application is based on Japanese patent application No. 2000-335014 filed on Nov. 1, 2000, No. 2001-031547 filed on Feb. 7, 2001, No. 2001-114645 filed on Apr. 12, 2001, No. 2001-114646 filed on Apr. 12, 2001 and No. 2001-315993 filed on Oct. 12, 2001 which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cleaning device, there is known a structure in which a brush body and an adhesive roll are independently provided and which independently collect dust (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 59-139261), and a structure in which an adsorption surface of a primary adsorbing roller and an adhesive sheet of a secondary adsorbing roller are rotated in contact so as to transfer dust attached to the primary adsorbing roller to a side of the adhesive sheet (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-12363).
The prior arts mentioned above have the following problems.
(1) When cleaning a carpet using the adhesive roll, the adhesive roll adheres fibers constituting the carpet, thereby damaging the carpet.
(2) When cleaning a flooring using the adhesive roll, the adhesive roll strongly adheres the flooring so as to be immobilized, thereby making it impossible to roll the adhesive roll.
(3) Since hairs or the like become wound around the brush body, it is hard to maintain a stable cleaning performance.
Further, as a cleaning device, there is known a structure in which an electrostatic generating roller and an adhesive roll are rotated in contact, and both the electrostatic generating roller and the adhesive roll are elastically held in contact with each other by a spring pulling the adhesive roll to a side of the electrostatic roller, whereby dust adhering to the electrostatic generating roller becomes attached to the adhesive roll so as to collect the dust (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 63-163767).
In this prior art, the following problems exist.
(1) Since the electrostatic generating roller rolls while pressing the carpet from a surface thereof, it is impossible to pick up dust in a deep portion of the fiber of the carpet, so that it is hard to improve a cleaning performance.
(2) When making an adhesive force of the adhesive roll strong in order to securely adhere the dusts attached to the electrostatic generating roller to the adhesive roll, the electrostatic generating roller adheres to the adhesive roll, whereby a rotation operating force applied to the electrostatic generating roller by a user becomes heavy.
An object of the present invention is to make it possible to stably clean the carpet and the flooring for a long time.
Another object of the present invention is to improve an operability of a cleaning device by a user, and improve a performance of picking up dust.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects are achieved by a cleaning device comprising a frame; a scraping up body; an adhesive roll; and a rotating body rolling with the adhesive roll, wherein the scraping up body and the rotating body are rotatably supported to the frame, and the adhesive roll is rotatably arranged on the scraping up body and the rotating body in parallel.